


Binding

by LuciferxDamien



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles isn’t in bed with Nathan, and Nathan might actually be concerned about the reason why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Binding

**Author's Note:**

> **Author:** [LuciferxDamien](http://luciferxdamien.livejournal.com/) (ToInsanitysEnd)  
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Metalocalypse!  
>  **Author’s Note:** This isn’t what I had originally intended to post for Magick is Brutal, but this is what has to be posted when people wake me up at fucken 9:30 in the effing morning and drag me out of the house for an interview that takes all day. Never mind the fact I’ve had an entire month to write something~  
>  **Warnings:** Swearing, magick, hand-job/frotting sex. Mentions of unicorn death and Dethklok’s past maimings. And blood, I guess graphic-ish uses of blood? Mentions of furries.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Nathan shuffled his bare feet on the cold stone floor. Charles told him to stay away, that he’d be to bed before dawn, but Charles told Nathan a lot of things he never listened to.

It was after 4 A.M., barely three hours since he went to bed without Charles, when Nathan rolled over to find himself alone. He had been told to stay away, but he was going to do what he wanted anyway. Throwing the covers off in irritation, he pulled himself out of bed and stumbled to find his robe in the dark. 

Charles should have been in bed with him by now; he really didn’t like Charles playing around with that shit, no matter how smart the man was. How good at everything he seemed to be. 

That’s how Nathan found himself shuffling his bare feet on the cold stone floor in front of that door. That tall, heavy door with runes and weird creatures carved all over it. Chimaeras and gryphons, Charles had told him once. And something else beneath the creatures. Three hot chicks barely clothed but heavily jeweled with bracelets and chains, boobs hanging out and snakes wrapped around their waists. Furries, Charles had said? 

Nathan always thought that furries were those weird people that dressed up in animal costumes and had sex, but then, Charles knew a lot more than him. 

He stood in front of the door, taking in all the carvings with painstaking attention. Every time Nathan saw the massive, dark wooded entrance to fuck-knows-where, he could swear the carvings had moved or were different. Not that Nathan could check; it seemed like he could only find it nights before a concert or tour, when Charles would disappear behind that door. 

Looking at the door wasn’t going to get him inside. It wasn’t going to get Charles to bed with him. And it wasn’t going to lessen the knot that welled up in his chest whenever Charles went in there. 

That shit was dangerous, and Nathan knew a lot about screwing around with dangerous shit. 

With a heavy sigh, Nathan reached out for the engraved iron ring that was the handle to the door. It was heavy and the metal groaned loudly, making him want to turn back, but Charles would already know he was there and Nathan Explosion wasn’t some fucking coward. 

Nathan grit his teeth, hating how much this one little act, this ritual of Charles’, made him worry. His hand felt sweaty against the cool metal, and his feet seemed to be sticking to the floor as he shifted his weight. 

He may not have been very smart, but Nathan wasn’t blind; he knew damn well that Charles did a lot more life-threatening things than this. But being one of Dethklok’s body guards and training the Gears, torturing people and taking out assassins… 

Though Nathan may not have known all the details of Charles’ _dealings_ , he knew messing with this shit… It just wasn’t the same. Killing and maiming people was easy; he and the rest of the band had done it plenty of times. But again, they were only people. 

People were easy to dispatch. There’d always be more people to take their place. There were more than enough brainless mutant-meat sacks on this sad excuse of a planet to… 

Silky black strands fell into Nathan’s face and he let out an aggravated sigh. He’d lost his point along the way, probably forgotten it, and he stared at the door again, thumbing the engravings on the iron ring. It was heavy, it was cold. The engravings were deep and easily felt. The iron ring and the door. They were real, he could feel them. It was easy to affect them. 

Easy, like killing and maiming hordes of fans with boiling coffee. 

But this… this wasn’t easy. It wasn’t predictable. It wasn’t even _controllable_. It was immaterial. 

Nathan knew how much Charles loved control. And why shouldn’t he? Charles looked damn fine being the boss and wore control with ease. Sexy, sexy ease… 

He moaned, feeling himself grow hot just from thinking of Charles sitting in his chair, the CEO of the entire Dethklok empire… Nathan huffed and pushed those thoughts away. He wasn’t about to get a boner standing in the middle of some hallway that lead to nowhere in particular with his hand on a disappearing door where any dildo could walk by. 

He looked over the door again, at the chimaera and gryphon perched at the top. Nathan knew he was just stalling, but he didn’t look away or try to open the door. Mythical creatures, highly detailed. Fierce looking. No doubt hard to control, if they could be controlled at all. 

No matter how powerful Charles was, this just wasn’t something that could ever be controlled, not entirely. 

Nathan smiled wryly. Maybe that’s why Charles liked it so much? It was the one thing he could never completely predict or control. Maybe it kept his life interesting. Charles had to get his kicks somehow, didn’t he? 

A heavy sigh echoed in the empty hallway. His skin felt prickly and he was hot again, but not from boner-times. Nathan felt nervous and he hated it. He also didn’t have a bottle of anything on hand to calm his nerves. 

“Hrrr…” Nathan half-growled. He was being pathetic and that was below his already low standards of being metal and brutal. 

Metal clanking and scraping echoed now as Nathan lifted the handle and pulled. The door creaked and stuck; Nathan scowled and yanked harder. It had never been locked before and he wasn’t going to stand for Charles locking it now. 

Nathan pulled on the ring, the wood giving a ‘you’re-going-to-regret-this groan’, like in some horror movie when someone opens an old door. It moved a few more inches, getting caught on the grooves and uneven stones. 

“Stubborn piece of shit!” Nathan growled, and the door screeched back. He narrowed his eyes at the hinges and grabbed the side of the door, half-considering the fucking thing might decide smash his hand in the jam, but he gave it another hard yank and finally wrenched it open. 

The wail the door gave had Nathan worrying Klokateers would show up at any moment. Wouldn’t that just be fucking great… 

He lifted his head and looked inside, seeing nothing at all, not that he expected to. It was pitch-black, like it didn’t exist, and smelled musty and of fire and… power. Raw, crackling power. 

Nathan stepped in and the door started closing on its own, like it always did. As it closed, he could see the room more and more as it faded into existence, until finally the door slammed shut. 

Now that he was able to see the room, he found Charles was barely two feet away, in front of a small fire on a large wooden table with carvings similar to the door. The fire seemed to have no source, it wasn’t contained in anything, there was no kindling. It was just there, floating on the table as Charles worked. 

He didn’t belong in here… 

Hair fell in Nathan’s face and he flipped it out of the way, watching shadows from the floating flame dance across Charles’ back. Nathan let his eyes wander over Charles’ scarred shoulders, picking out the old scars from the new, even a small one barely scabbed over. There was that gnarly scar half-way down Charles’ back, dangerously close to his spine; he had no idea when Charles got it, it had just always been there. 

Then he ‘let’ his gaze travel down to Charles’ ass. Most of the scars had been left there by Nathan’s own hand. He bit the inside of his cheek as he felt his cock trying to stiffen again. The usual urge to grab those scarred hips and fuck Charles against whatever he was standing over was only a krillions-billions times stronger with that well-defined ass bare. 

Long minutes passed, Nathan watching Charles pick up an unusual looking purple flower with six flat, almost droopy petals. Taking a closer look, the flower didn’t look just purple; it seemed red, but blue, and with… pink mixed in? But then it just seemed deep purple in the next instant. 

Charles put the flower into a bowl and started grinding it with some short, wand thing. After a few hard grinds, Charles spit into the bowl, and that was nowhere near the oddest thing Nathan had seen go into that bowl. While he may not have had much of an idea of what was going on, he did know that the spit had a binding effect. 

Nathan took a few steps back, starting to feel claustrophobic and contained. Darkness swirled around him from all sides except in front of him, where it felt like Nathan was on top of Charles. The whole room felt like it wanted to suffocate him. He stepped further back into the darkness, but there was no door, no wall for him to back into. The only things in the room seemed to be himself, Charles, and whatever was on that heavy-looking table. 

Charles said nothing and continued to mess around with whatever was in his hands, acting as if Nathan hadn’t come in at all. At least that put a temporary stop to his boner. Nathan wasn’t even sure Charles heard him come in, or if Charles could see him. “It’s almost dawn. The sky was getting lighter when I walked here,” he said, trying his hardest to keep his voice even. 

“It’s okay…” Charles replied, setting the bowl down with a clank. He turned around, wearing nothing but some kind of paint or paste on his chest and his nipples looked slathered in it. The pasty-paint was drawn into little designs that meant something Nathan would never understand. 

Nathan bit his lip, trying not to make eye contact. He shouldn’t be in here… “You told me to stay away but…” 

“It’s okay…” Charles repeated again, stepping toward Nathan. The smaller man seemed fine, for the most part. That seemed to quell the knot in Nathan’s chest, if only slightly. 

The fire flashed, growing brighter. Nathan looked around, seeing some large purple crystal and a blue rock on the table. “What are you doing in here?” The fire flickered, causing something metal to glint and catch Nathan’s eye. “Is that… a knife?” The knot flared back up in his chest, and an urge to throw Charles over his shoulder and tear his way back to Mordhaus came with it. 

He finally made eye contact with Charles, scowling, eyes narrowed. “Are you doing a… blood ritual?” 

“It’s stronger. I need this to be strong.” Charles slinked closer. Nathan was wrong, Charles wasn’t fine, he seemed… Off. 

“It’s dangerous.” Nathan kept his gaze hard, resisting the urge to grind his teeth. “How is it I sound like the mature one, for once?” 

The only response Nathan got was a small chuckle. Nathan wasn’t even entirely sure it came from Charles, even as he saw the painted designs on his chest rise and fall in time with the laugh. 

“This is…” A faint scent of blood came over Nathan, the musty air starting to get to him. He bit his lip, trying to find the words he wanted. 

“It’s magick…” 

Nathan rolled his eyes. Charles looked wild, his pupils dilated, hair mussed, and eyes glazed. It was rather similar to the way he looked after Nathan fucked him for a few hours. Only, when Nathan would fuck him into oblivion, it never looked like Charles’ gaze was going in 30 different directions at once and yet not at all. “It’s… it’s dangerous…” Nathan finally whispered. 

Despite wanting to stay focused and stern, he closed his eyes slowly, the warmth of the room seeming to lull him into a smoky dream. Nathan growled and forced his eyes back open. The air grew thick and Charles just stood in front of him, with a smile on his face. “What… what’d you do this time?” He couldn’t be appropriately pissed off if he didn’t know what sort of magick Charles was fucking around with. 

“Protection spell,” Charles answered immediately, his expression seeming to sober slightly. 

“That’s better than… black magick.” Nathan felt himself relaxing again, the warmth of the room becoming **too** comforting. 

“I won’t touch that. It’s… ill-advised.” Charles turned away, going back to the table to throw what Nathan thought was some purple powder onto the fire. It sparked, but nothing else seemed to happen. There wasn’t even smoke. 

“Good.” Nathan folded his arms, feeling less worried about Charles messing with this shit. Ever since Nathan found out where Charles disappeared to before concert or tour nights, it seemed like the rituals and spells had been getting more extreme. “I don’t think anyone needs to kill anymore unicorns. I took care of that with that troll-guy.” While Nathan really wished Charles would stay out of this room, stay away from flames that floated above but never scorched wooden engraved tables.

No matter how much this room made Nathan uncomfortable or how much he worried about Charles being in here, he couldn’t help from being fascinated. It was… magick, after all. 

Another chuckle. “Yes, that’s why I uh, keep the necromancy books locked up now.” 

Books? There was more than one? Hmmm… But that wasn’t really the point and that wasn’t why he was here. “Charles… It’s late. We have that concert tomorrow… Today.” He needed sleep, Charles needed sleep… the sun was already coming up… 

“I know… that’s why I’m here. Preparing and protecting…” Another powder was thrown onto the fire, red this time. “You can… help, if you want.” Charles turned around, eyes glazed over again. 

“Uhmm… You did hear the part about the unicorn-killing, right?” Nathan backed away slightly, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to find the door. The door probably wasn’t even there anymore. As soon as it slammed shut, Nathan knew he wasn’t going to be able to leave. He wasn’t entirely sure even Charles could get out of here until a spell was cast… 

“You’re not going to read the incantations, I already took care of that…” Charles looked over his shoulder at the fire. “But you can help make the uh, spell stronger,” he said while looking away. 

Nathan was starting to feel light-headed and the room was warm, not in that comforting way, but in a ‘too-warm-for-clothes’ way. His robe ghosted over his cock, which seemed it wasn’t going to stay down tonight. The floor was still cool under his feet and he shifted his weight and widened his stance. A cool floor that he could feel, but couldn’t see. “Uhh…” It was just… a protection spell, what could be the harm in helping? “What… what can I do?” He couldn’t leave until it was finished being cast anyway… 

Glazed over hazel eyes were looking directly at Nathan, and he felt his vision and focus faltering. This always happened… 

Magick was dangerous, but he never learned to stay away. Nathan rarely bothered learning any of his lessons. 

It was hot, and stuffy now; not even the floor was giving him relief and it felt just as muggy. Was muggy even a real word? Nathan shook his head and rubbed his eyes. When he opened them, Charles was smiling up at him. 

“Take it off…” A greenness gleamed across Charles’ eyes. Magick… 

“Hmm…” Nathan frowned. Charles always seemed to know what he was thinking more than usual while in this room. This room that didn’t seem to actually exist with a door that only let someone in but never out. 

The air seemed much cooler than it should have been as Nathan let the robe slip down his shoulders. He tugged at the tie, his robe opening and more cool air hitting him… arousing him? Nathan ignored the stirring in his nethers long enough to straighten his arms and let the robe fall to the floor. 

A blush warmed Nathan’s cheeks. How he felt exposed and self-conscious at all being… Nathan Explosion, but also in a place that didn’t exist just… made Nathan feel even more uneasy and nervous. “Hhrgg…” Nathan ran a clammy hand through his long hair. 

Charles had that black bowl, holding the wand-thing with the same hand while he poured something— oil maybe?— over the flower, spit, and fuck-only-knew-what mixture. A slow deliberate grinding echoed gently in the darkness as Charles stirred with the wand-mcjigger, the stuff looking pasty, but also shiny. The shine could have either been from the oil, if it was oil, or the magick. Or even just the light from the floating flame could make shit look weird; Nathan had no fucking clue. 

And he didn’t much give a shit as panting reverberated in his ear. Was he panting? Nathan looked at Charles and away from the bowl he was holding. 

No, it was Charles panting… Sweat had beaded on Charles’ brow, but it wasn’t that hot in here anymore… 

A deep frown came over Nathan’s face. “Wh-what’s wrong? Why are you… panting like that?” He took a step forward, wondering if he made yet another bad decision in deciding to help with the spell. 

Charles gave a breathy laugh that almost sounded like a moan. “Because… you’re here…” 

Nathan quirked an eyebrow, moving closer still to the smaller man. “What do you…” The flame caused a short, fast luster off of something in the darkness, below where Nathan had been looking. “O-oh…” Nathan felt his cheeks redden again as he finally noticed Charles was hard. And wet. Charles’ cock seemed to be entirely coated in pre-cum. 

“Uhh…” How had he not noticed that?! Fucking magick chamber, fucking up his ‘Charles-has-a-boner’ senses. He gave a short, breathy growl, the room feeling stuffy again as he looked everywhere but at Charles, and especially not at Charles’ cock. “What do you… want to do? For the uh… spell, I mean…” 

The clink and ting of delicate glass bottles sounded, followed by more grinding, and Nathan swallowed hard, Charles chanting words in a language he had no intention of trying to understand. 

“It’ll be easy,” Charles said, voice soft yet thick. 

Shuffling steps, followed by Charles’ hot breath on his chest had Nathan looking down. A hard, wet cock pressed into Nathan’s thigh and Charles smiled up at him. It was the first time Nathan noticed Charles didn’t have his glasses on… 

He cleared his throat; he wasn’t stupid, he was just… distracted. Magick was distracting shit. 

“Just… don’t move.” Charles dipped his fingers in the oily-shiny-paste-whatever, and it looked purple, but not dark purple like the flower had been, more lavender-y. Nathan had his eyebrow quirked again, wary of what Charles was going to do with that stuff, but also unable to step away as Charles moved his hand closer to him. 

The paste was cold, and yet it felt like it was scorching his skin. Charles drew shapes and symbols and designs, much like what he had done on his own chest. Nathan grimaced but remained still, even as Charles’ finger drew closer and closer to one of his nipples. 

“Hah-AH!” Nathan gasped, but held still. The scorching pain turned into a tingle just in time for his other nipple to be painted. “Hhk!” His hips jutted forward, cock hard as it brushed against Charles’ abs. 

“Nnfff…” Nathan could taste blood as he bit his lower lip, but he could also smell it again. He looked down at his chest, half-expecting to see blood running down from the pasty designs. There was blood, but it wasn’t his. Dark red was mixed and swirled in with the paste… 

Nathan grabbed Charles’ right hand, growling when he saw the large gash across his palm. “Charles! I fucking said no more of that shit!” 

“Shhh…” Charles looked down, looking more sultry than sullen with a grin on his lips. “It’ll heal. You’ll… hardly notice by tonight.” 

“Hmph.” Nathan snorted and threw Charles’s hand away from himself. It shouldn’t be all that surprising that Charles didn’t listen to him when Nathan made such an effort **not** to do what Charles told him. 

Nathan huffed again, but there was no point in stopping now, especially when he couldn’t leave. And especially-especially when warm breath ghosted against his cheek, Charles’ clean, non-cut hand threading through his hair, pulling him down with gentle tugs so they could kiss. “Nnn…” 

The small hand in Nathan’s hair tugged just hard enough to have his cock dribbling pre-cum and Charles took one of his hands, turning him around and pushing him up against the carved table. Warm, wet lips never left Nathan’s, and he moaned, giving Charles nipping pecks. Engravings and etchings dug into his lower back as Charles continued to lean into him, but he really didn’t care as a hard, wet dick pressed into his thigh. He slid his knee between legs he couldn’t exactly see and felt Charles’ hip pressing into his cock just right. 

With a big hand, Nathan cupped Charles’ face, opening his mouth to poke at Charles’ lips. Wet but slightly chapped lips opened just a fraction and Nathan forced his tongue in. Charles moaned and sank against his body, their cocks bumping. The small bowl and wand thingie was still in Charles’ hands and it pressed into Nathan’s stomach, the coolness of the stone making him jump back into the hard table. Small hips jerked into Nathan’s with force, his back slamming into the table with each of Charles’ erratic thrusts. 

While Nathan was sure the runes and whatever carved into the table were metal, he didn’t really want them permanently pressed into his lower back. He reached behind himself with his free hand, biting at the already chapped lips, trying to keep Charles’ mouth busy and his mind distracted while he felt around for the edge of the table to push away. Things that were probably bottles clanked and it felt like more than one of them was knocked over, but he still couldn’t find the edge of the table. 

“Mmrrrg…” Nathan growled into Charles’ mouth, moving his hand to short brown hair, gripping it roughly and shoving their mouths closer together, tongues sliding and swirling against the other’s. He fumbled some more with his free hand, finding what felt like… a naked lady? Curiosity too piqued to ignore, Nathan broke the kiss and brought what he found up to where he could see it better. 

Short brown hair still fisted tightly to keep Charles from going anywhere, he studied the… he guessed statue, thinking he’d seen something like it before. It was a naked lady with bracelets made of chains adorning her body and a snake wrapped around her waist. He narrowed his eyes then pulled back slightly. “Hey… is this uhm, one of them… furry things?” 

“Mmm…” Charles looked at the statue, head tilting back and forth in Nathan’s grip, eyes more glazed over than he had seen them… ever. Nathan watched as his brows knit in consternation, mouth opening and closing a few times. 

Nathan bit his lip; this was a heavy spell… “You know, on the door to this place? Those three uh, naked… women?” 

A few more seconds passed before Charles eyes brightened. “Oh! You uh…” he swallowed hard before continuing. “You mean the… the Furies?” 

“Uh… Isn’t that what… I said?” Nathan’s face felt hot again. He didn’t really need to think about people in animal costumes yiffing or whatever just now. 

Charles giggled almost drunkly. “They sound the uh, same don’t they?” The shorter man stretched up, standing on his tippy-toes and planted messy kisses on Nathan’s lips. “The Erinyes is what those are… not animal-people,” Charles said without slurring too much while still on his toes. 

_‘Freakish mind-reader,’_ Nathan thought and Charles just laughed again, as if he’d heard that. One of his green eyes twitched and that just made the hazel-eyed man more jovial. He growled and put the statue back down and grabbed Charles’ face with both hands. Charles’ reactions were slow, his tongue feeling sluggish against Nathan’s this time, but it gave him an opportunity to pull his back out of the heavily engraved table. 

Nathan broke the kiss again as Charles seemed to slump in his grasp. The painted swirls on both their chests were becoming smeared; they needed to finish this spell. **_Now_**. “Charles…” Nathan had to hold Charles’ head up so they could make eye contact. “What… what do we gotta do to finish this?” 

Hazel eyes glazed over in the dim light and Charles’ head lulled as he had a lop-sided grin. Nathan had to shake the smaller man, their noses almost touching they were so close, and finally, Charles focused on him again. “We…” Charles snapped back up, pulling his head away from Nathan’s big warm hands. “We… uh…” He cleared his throat and looked into Nathan’s green eyes with some semblance of clarity. “We uh, come to a climax together. It… doesn’t matter how, but we need to hurry and I uh…” 

Small shoulders fell forward into Nathan and a childish giggle filled the room. “I’m… slipping…” Charles sounded anything but giggly as he spoke. 

“Hrraah!” Short brown hair was in Nathan’s grip again and he pulled Charles’ head back until wild, hazel eyes focused on him. “This shit,” he tightened his grip. “Is fucking dangerous, Charles,” he ground out, his eyes threatening and narrowed. 

Charles could only swallow and let out shallow, breathy gasps. “Uhn… Nathan…” 

With the most un-Charles-like shaking Nathan had ever seen, he pushed the stone bowl into Nathan, urging him with his eyes to take it. Nathan clasped Charles’ shaking hand with his own, holding the bowl. “Do we just cum, is that is?” Nathan shook Charles again, still by the hair but much more gently this time. 

A long breathy exhale, followed by the fog leaving those hazel eyes had Charles straightening up almost completely, Nathan letting his hands fall away. He took the bowl from Nathan, expression back to its much more familiar somberness. Charles dipped his fingers into the bowl, barely shaking now. 

“What…” Nathan looked down at his chest, the designs Charles drew on him smudged and totally fucked up, same as the ones on Charles’ chest. “What about this?” He gestured to his chest and then Charles’. 

“Nnn…” Charles put a hand to his temple, getting some of the lavender paste on his forehead. “They’re… only for decoration.” He smiled. “Only our nipples needed to be covered…” 

Paste was left in Charles’ hair as he pulled his hand away in another half-moment of lucidity. “Hand-job… is all I think I can manage, Nathan…” Charles gasped out before swallowing hard and groaning. “Ungh…” 

There came a hiss and Charles looked more pained than he’d seen him in a long while. “Hand-job, fine.” Whatever got this spell over with, Nathan was more than willing to do it. 

The smaller man was shaking again as Nathan took him into his arms, reaching to take the bowl away, but Charles wouldn’t give it to him. “No, we need it…” Charles coated his entire left hand with the paste, then reached for Nathan’s cock. 

Nathan caught Charles’ shaking wrist, keeping it away from his groin. He was willing to do anything, except that; no spell was worth risking dick-burn. “Hey! Whoa, no.” That shit stung like a mother and he did not want it anywhere near his cock. “I am **not** burning my dick for this fucking spell, Charles,” Nathan gruffed out, hoping those hazel eyes stayed clear enough for him to get the message. 

“It’s… it’s okay.” Charles made a weak effort to get his hand away from Nathan, but he wasn’t having any of it. “It won’t… it won’t…” he nearly seemed to sob, but gave up trying to get his hand free. 

The glaze slid back into place and Nathan had a gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach that Charles wasn’t going to come out of it again. “Urgh…” Nathan stuck his hand into the black bowl, bracing himself for the scorching. But it was… cool, yet warm, and… “This shit is slippery.” Nathan expected it to not only burn, but be gritty and… not something he wanted on his dick at all. 

“I told you… It’s okay…” Charles let out a half-laugh half-sob. Nathan was amazed that Charles was still standing, with the way he was shaking now. 

The bowl made a crashing clank as Nathan threw it onto the table. It was followed by a thud as Nathan shoved the smaller man against the solid table. Charles’ head lulled back and Nathan found himself amused. He kissed the exposed neck before him, finding he wanted to bite more than usual. 

A weak hand wove itself through the long strands of his hair, tugging. “Nathan… please…” It almost sounded like a squeak. 

With a toothy grin, Nathan pulled back; Charles’ eyes were half-lidded and the lost look in those hazel orbs shocked Nathan enough to allow him to resist the magicks trying to devour him. Nathan kissed Charles on the lips, hoping to get the much more far-gone man to respond. 

Charles did nothing but let himself be kissed and Nathan growled in frustration, shoving his hand between the both of them. He gripped Charles, stiff, wet cock, giving him one slow downward stroke, which was hard to manage with the viscous oily-paste stuff on his hand. 

“Mmnnn…” Hazel eyes fluttered open and Nathan felt Charles start to respond. The kisses were slow, sloppy even, but Nathan didn’t care. He bent Charles over the table slightly, resting his left elbow on it and stroking scarred shoulders. Fingers crept up Nathan’s forearm to his shoulder, nails gently digging in. 

An almost icy, shaking hand gripped Nathan’s balls, making him jerk and buck. A wave of heat came over Nathan and he felt his eyes wanting to roll into the back of his head. “Ahh fuck…” He grit his teeth, trying to push away the dizzying hotness. Nathan had lost his grip on Charles’ cock and somehow his head had ended up resting on a scarred shoulder. 

Sweat clung to his brow and his long hair was making his skin prickle wherever it touched and shifted to. He jerked his hips, rubbing his cock against Charles’ groin, trying to find the smaller man’s alarmingly hard cock. His dick found Charles’ before his hand could and he gripped the both of them with one large hand. 

Charles whimpered in his arms, either trying to get away or trying to thrust his hips, Nathan couldn’t tell anymore. And he didn’t care. He just wanted his orgasm, an old selfishness in him that hadn’t welled up in… years? Weeks? Since last Tuesday? Nathan didn’t know, he just grunted and bucked into Charles. 

He gripped their cocks harder, his nails digging into something slippery and hard. Charles mewled, nails digging into his shoulder in return. “Fuck…” Nathan eased his grip, twisted his hand and started jerking them both off with uneven strokes, the paste-oil causing his hand slip off more than a lot. 

Nathan found chapped lips again, kissing him and getting a much more enthused response. The cock against Nathan’s was slippery and becoming hotter. Was that from the pasty-oil stuff, or the magick or… “Uhhnnn…” Nathan moaned into Charles’ mouth, trying his hardest not to slam him into the table with all his strength. 

Icy, slick fingers were back on Nathan’s balls, when they had disappeared, he couldn’t tell. He opened his eyes and it registered enough that Charles’ eyes weren’t so fogged over and that his hips were bucking against his own. The cold hand moved up to join Nathan’s on their cocks, both moving erratically. 

“How… how close are you?” Charles asked, looking up at Nathan with more clarity and brightness in those eyes than he’d seen all night. 

“Not… very… Yer so hard…” Nathan’s hips bucked Charles hard into the table. Fog and smoke seemed to be all Nathan could see, the only feeling he could register was on his cock and the hardness of Charles’ in his hand. 

“Nnnf…” The icy sensation on Nathan’s cock stopped and instead went to his hand, trying to pull it away from Charles. “Stop… we have to… together.” Nathan growled and continued to stroke Charles’ cock despite the gasps that sounded almost pain filled echoing in his ears. 

“Nathan, Nathan… you have to… stop!” Sharp nails dug into his hand, but Nathan kept going. Another whimper from somewhere Nathan couldn’t quite pinpoint and the coolness on his hand left, taking the mild sharp pain with it. The coldness wandered up his abdomen, which felt odd in a tight way, and went to his chest. The sharpness was back, this time on his right nipple and Nathan wrenched his entire body away. 

“Fuck!” Nathan was breathing heavily, he looked around wildly, almost not recognizing where he was or what was going on. “Fucking magick!” Charles was on his elbows leaning against the table, breathing more heavily than he was. 

Charles beckoned for him to come closer and Nathan warily obeyed. “Kiss… kiss me…” Nathan bent his head and pressed his lips to Charles’, threading one hand through sweat-damp, short hair, the other… The coldness grabbed his hand and guided it to the table, resting it there before gripping his cock. 

“Ahh… Oh fuck…” Charles’ fingers were so icy and Nathan couldn’t figure out if that was a good thing or terrible or… His cock was being jerked too fast for him to decipher what anything meant. He pulled away from Charles’ lips, earning a nip and breathed against his cheek, his hips crushing into Charles’ again. 

Whimpers and gasps seemed to come in time with his hips slamming into Charles, but it didn’t slow him at all. “Charles… nnngh…” They were forehead-to-forehead now, Nathan managing to open his eyes every few seconds to see that Charles was still with him, which meant Nathan must have still been with it to notice it. A wet, soft tongue reached up to lick at his lips and he finally realized what the tightness in his stomach was. “Close… Can I?” he asked, hoping his eyes conveyed his question. 

“Touch…” Fingers wove themselves in his long hair, pulling him down for a kiss and Nathan’s hand flew to Charles’ cock, taking over the stroking for both of them. The iciness moved down from his cock to his balls, grabbing, pulling, fondling. “Gonna?” Charles asked, hazel eyes far more clear than Nathan had ever seen them while this close to blowing his load. 

“Nnf… Fuck, Charles!” Nathan slammed both hands down on the table, thrusting and rubbing against Charles as his orgasm broke. There was still a grip on his cock, a cold small hand stroking him, pulling every last drop out of him. 

Hotness, or coolness, it was impossible to tell the different, shot all over his own stomach and Charles’. Hazel eyes fluttered shut and Charles’ head lolled back; it wasn’t his cum that was on his stomach, it was Charles’… 

He continued to thrust against Charles, his hips no longer listening, no part of his body listening. A groan came from Charles and his head shot back up and the cold hand left Nathan’s cock. 

Dizzy, but not as fogged over as before, Nathan watched as Charles reached around for something on the table. He found the furry-Erinyes-whatever statue with his hand covered in cum and paste-oil, then lobbed it into the floating flame. 

The flames erupted into blue fire and Nathan finally stopped moving. He watched as the flame turned to purple and finally black and then… There was nothing.

~ ~ ~ 

Nathan was standing in a hallway that went nowhere in particular. He was in his robe and nothing else. The floor was cold against his bare feet. A fog seemed to be lifting itself from his mind, and he knew this wasn’t a fog from drinking. He turned around and expected to see an immaculate, dark wood door, but of course it wasn’t there. It never was.

Steps sounded to his right and he looked to see Charles standing there, dressed in the suit and tie he had worn earlier in the day. His hair was perfect and his glasses sat on his nose. Charles looked exactly as he did before he had kissed Nathan on the lips and told him he’d be to bed before dawn, so he should stay away. 

Well. Almost exactly. Nathan could see the cut on his hand hadn’t healed entirely. No one but himself would ever notice it though. And just as Charles said, he wouldn’t hardly notice it before night fell. 

“Did… did that just happen?” Nathan asked, running a hand through his hair only to pull it back, expecting there to be some weird lavender paste-oil-cum on it. His hand was completely clean. 

“Yes, it uh, did.” 

Nathan groaned inwardly. “I was afraid you’d say that…” He looked at Charles again, feeling so… small. It looked as if the man was somehow taller in stature, but Nathan could still easily see over his head as Charles came to stand in front of him. And Nathan felt even smaller. 

A soft chuckle sounded. “Let’s uh… get off to bed now, shall we?” Charles started walking and Nathan followed closely behind him, hand back in his hair. 

“What time is it even?” He watched Charles check his watch. Not a single thing was out of place. 

“A little before 1 A.M.,” Charles replied, slowing to walk next to Nathan. 

“That’s… before you even went in there.” _‘Magick…’_

“I know…” Charles said with a grin. 

They walked in silence until they got to Nathan’s room. Nathan didn’t want to hear about it anymore. He was just glad they got out of that dark, arcane room. They undressed, Charles taking longer and Nathan not really in any mood to help. 

“I uh… have a very good feeling about the spell, Nathan…” Charles said softly while folding his slacks and placing them on a chair. 

Nathan believed him. But that didn’t change the fact that magick was dangerous and it didn’t make him wish he’d never see that door again. 

Charles settled into bed next to him and Nathan forced him to lay on his side, facing away. He growled and wrapped an arm more than snuggly around Charles’ waist. 

It was dangerous shit, but Nathan couldn’t help feeling like he encouraged Charles to do new, more complex rituals. And maybe he did. 

After it sounded like Charles breathing had slowed and he’d drifted off to sleep did Nathan allow himself to relax. He lessened his grip around Charles and settled in behind him until he was comfortable. As he was drifting off to sleep, Nathan couldn’t deny or ignore that somewhere inside himself, he was more fascinated by the tenuous and unstable power that Charles wielded in that room than the firm, secure power he wielded here, in reality.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** I honestly meant for this to be pretty close to 500 words. I don’t know how my fics keep ending up so long. I guess I’m just not allowed to write anything under 6u2492h359+gy6359w6 words anymore. I don’t know. 
> 
> And I have a really powerful urge to play Donkey Kong 64… on my watermelon pink N64. 
> 
> Or maybe I’ll draw Lady Loki. I DON’T KNOW WHAT I SHOULD BE DOING WITH MY LIFE RIGHT NOW!


End file.
